School Days
by Lovely-Ice
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura is always fighting could there be somthing more to it? Plz R&R! Sasusaku


A/N: HIYA, man i can't believe this is my first fanfic.but im so excited -jumps around-

Naruto: i'm hungry, i want my wamen! -whines-

Sasuke: what the hell is wamen?

Naruto: Ramen, DUH!

Me: okay... Naruto if you don't want anything embarrasing to happen to you in the story...THEN JUST DO THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER ALREADY!

Naruto: w-what are you gonna d-do?

Me: hehehe -takes out lipstick and a tutu-

Sasuke: oO

Naruto: AHHHHHHH TEME HELP ME -clings-

Sasuke: your on your own Dobe -kicks naruto off and runs-

Naruto: TEME, o-okay -Lovely-ice- doesn't own naruto -rocks back and forth-

Me: Don't forget to R&R or i'll do the same thing to you -glare-

--

Sakura's POV

Why.

Why, a chicken haired-pompous-antisocial-jerk named Sasuke Uchiha.

Sigh and the most embarrasing thing is that i'm in love h- no i can't, because I-i hate him...i think i do...

My name is Sakura Haruno,I'm sixteen years old.I have pink hair and green eyes.I'm a student attended in Konoha High, with my bestfriends Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, And Temari No Sabaku.

"Hey Forehead-Girl!" great, heres the pig comming now.

"Ino-Pig stop calling me that!" The blonde-haired blue-eyed girl ran, but she tripped and fell on her face.

"Troublesome women" the boy next to her sighed rubbing his head.

"Shika-kun don't just stand there help me up" yelled Ino, taking her boyfriend's hand. Yes, she has a boyfriend. his name is Shikamaru Nara a lazy guy who thinks watching cloud are fun. and the most strangest thing is that he has the IQ points above 200!.He has brown hair shaped like a freaking pineapple and brown eyes.**(A/N: man when people say oppisites attract, they mean it!).**

"Oi GUYS!" heres another blonde but this time its a boy. His name is Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata's boyfriend and bestfriends with the chickenass .Man and i still wondered how they became bestfriends, they don't even act like bestfriends, but like i said before oppisites attract. Oh and speak of the devil here he is now. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

See what i mean!

Normal POV

Then after a little while later the rest of the groups arrived,Oh, and heres the order: first Hinata, then Neji, next Tenten, then Kiba, after that Shino, um Lee?, Gaara, Kankouro, Temari, and last Sai.Now let the fun begin!.

"looks like pinky's tired" said Sasuke, smirking at the pink-haired girl that was beginning to fume.

"Shut it chicken ass" she spat.

Everyone sighed looking at their bestfriends arguing.

And Sakura knew They been fighting like this since six grade.

**Flashback**

_"Bye Mom!" yelled a twelve year old girl._

_"Okay, Sweety. and don't forget to tell me about you and that sweet kid, um i think you said his name was sasuke. Yeah, don't forget to tell me a-"_

_"Okay, okay, mom i get it. imma go now, bye. AND I DON'T LIKE HIM"_

_"Who said i said that you liked him?" Yelled her mom from the kitchen, smirking._

_"I-i uh...Nevermind!"_

_Sakura stared blankly at the hall blushing, lucky that her mom didn't see it._

_. . . . . . . . . . _

_At School_

_"Chicken ASS!"_

_"BUTT FACE"_

_"DIMWIT"_

_"PINK FREAK"_

_"ASS WIPE!" Sakura shrieked._

_"Forehead-girl!"he yelled, smirking_

_"argh, i hate you!" the girl yelled._

_"Well i hate you more!"_

_"NU UH" _

_"YAH HU"_

_"NU UH"_

_"YAH HU"_

_"YAH HU"_

_"NU UH"_

_"Ha you admitted that i hate you more!"_

_The boy Sweatdropped as she danced around doing somthing that he thought was a victory dance._

**End of Flashback**

THEN After TEN long FREAKING minutes of arguing. everyone got tired and did somthing else.

"Sasuke i hate you!" she screamed, making everyone looked at her shocked.

_' Ugh i hate him soooo much'_

**No you don't you lurve him -smirks-**

_'Who the hell are you my concience?'_

**Hell no! that wussy? nu uh, no way.**

_'-sweatdrop-'_

_**H-hey w-what are you guys talking about?**_

**Go away wussy -takes out a teddybear- or i'll hurt mr.fluffy **

_**AHHH n-no don't hurt him -sobs-**_

_' Um i think imma just go now'_

Okay. Anyway snapping back to reality, she looked at the boy shaking his hand in front of her face.

"OI Sakura-chan you in there" Naruto yelled hitting her forehead.

**POW**

"OWWWW SAKURA-CHAN THAT HURTS"

"Well stop hitting my forehead!"

"WAHHH HINA-CHAN SAVE ME!"

Everyone sweatdropped and staring at the blonde kid hidding behind his girlfriend. Even hinata sweatdropped too, and thats saying somthing!. **(A/N: AHHHHHHHH TOO MANY SWEATDROPPING)**

"Sakura, you know you don't hate me. because your totally in love with me!" Sasuke said, while stepping closer to her untill their forheads were touching. which made her blush ten shades of red.

"N-no i don't " Said Sakura, stuttering real badly.

"Really?" He said huskily. Making her spine tingle

"Y-YEAH!"

"I SA-"

"OH"

"MY"

"GOD!"

Sasuke stepped back away from the dazed girl and went back to his desk, still with that ammused smirk on his face.

_'Did Sasuk-kun just kissed me?'_

**Sasuke-kun?**

_'Uh... I... Uh...'_

**OMG Admit it you like him -points while jumping up and down-**

_'Fine i like him'_

**Dude don't just stand there takle him to the ground and make out with that hot ass!**

_' Did you gone completely in sane?!'_

**NO now go**

Suddenly Sakura felt her body move on its own. And pounced him.

"!!" Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him.

"S-Sasuke...I.Uh...I'm Sorry" Next thing you know it that when the Teacher walked in (Kakashi-sensei) he found two teens hotly making out in the middle of the classroom with people cheering them on, he sighed.

"Teenagers these days..."

'Fin'

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Me: So what do you think?

Naruto: um its okay...

Me: What did you say? - takes out lipstick and tutu-

Naruto:AHHHHH SASUKE-TEME SAKURA-CHAN HELPP!

Sasuke and Sakura: -giggles- Sasuke-kun that tickles. well i bet this make you laugh harder -tickles more-

Me: AWWWW how sweet!. and Naruto you lucky i feel better now or i would've made you wear it!

Naruto: Crazy woman -mutters-

Me:What did you say?!

Naruto; N-nothing...

Me: Good, anywho don't forget to Review, thx everyone! :DD


End file.
